There is something I'm sorry about
by Queequeg0925
Summary: Small potatoes with a slightly different end. MSR! R/R.


**There is something I'm sorry about****.**

**SUMMARY: Small potatoes with a slightly different end. MSR!**

**SPOILERS: Small Potatoes.**

**DISCLAIMER: The X-Files characters belong to 1013 and Fox  
Corporation.**

Dana Scully's apartment.

Mulder was leaning in, he was finally going to kiss her!. Scully couldn't believe this was going to happen, after four years of waiting he was finally taking that step. All she could do was close her eyes, open her mouth very slightly and wait, wait for those lips she had been gazing for a long time wondering what would it felt to be kiss by them.

He was getting close; she could feel his breath on her skin. He was probably a few inches away from her; his body was above hers, though not touching.

Ok, this is it Dana, your dreams are going to come true.

But suddenly someone burst into her apartment, she looked up to see the intruder and found out it was Mulder. 'Why didn't he use his key?, he knows that… wait a minute, Mulder is over me trying to kiss me, he could not be at the door. Unless…'

-"Oh my God!" Scully turned her head to see the other Mulder still leaning on her.

-"Get off of her!! What the hell do you think you are doing Van Blunht?!"

Van Blunht got away from Scully and his face changed from Mulder's to his own. Scully was speechless, she couldn't move and she was so embarrassed she didn't know how she was going to explain all this situation to Mulder.

-"Get the hell out of here" Mulder was shouting while he picked Van Blunht from the couch and pushed him through the front door. "Don't you ever touch her again! Not even get close to her! Did you hear me?!". After seeing him nod, Mulder closed the door to find Scully running into her bedroom.

Slowly he walked to her room but wasn't sure if he should enter. She probably wanted some space, but when he heard her sobbing he couldn't stand to be out there.

He opened the door, the room was dark but he could notice that Scully was spread on her bed crying against one of her pillows.

He approached her bed and that's when she noticed his presence.

-"Mulder get out!" She knew she was being unfair with him 'cause he'd done nothing wrong this time, so she added…"Please, Mulder I need to be alone"

Not paying attention to her demands he sat on her bed and pulled her to him. Now, her head was resting on his lap and his right hand was stroking her hair while she kept crying. She was facing away from him, she couldn't look into his eyes.

-"Mulder I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I…"

-" There's nothing to be sorry about" Scully sat up on the bed, looked at him and his eyes told her that he was being honest with her.

-" How could you say that? You came into my apartment and saw me practically lying on the couch under somebody that looked exactly like you and who was about to kiss me. The music, it was date music for Christ sake! And the bottle of red whine was now empty. And I…" Scully couldn't see him on the eyes anymore and looked away. "How I'm supposed to look at you after this? I never felt this embarrassed in my whole life.

He put two fingers under her chin and forced her eyes to look at his.

-"Scully, it's ok. You don't have to be embarrassed; you didn't know it was him. But there's one thing you said that is true. There is something I'm sorry about…"

-"Mulder… I…"

-"Scully I'm sorry that the one who was going to kiss you was him and not me." There, he said it; he had put his heart out of his chest and was offering it to her.

-"Mulder, I'm not in the mood for one of your jokes ok?"

-"What?! No Scully, listen to me. I mean it! I love you; not only that… I'm in love with you!" Tears were falling from her eyes and she started sobbing again but this time a smile covered her face.

-"Mulder I love you too!. I wanted so bad to be you in the couch that I couldn't see that it wasn't you!"

-"It's ok, now it's over. Let's forget about it."

He leaned in, brushing his lips very gently. It was the most caring and loving kiss either of them had ever shared. After a while they broke apart.

-"Dana, I love you so much I can't even start to explain it"

"I know, I feel the same… Mulder, would you stay with me tonight? I need… no, I want you to hold me"

-"Of course, your wishes are my commands my lovely lady" That simple line make her giggle. Yes, Special Agent Dana Scully well known as 'the ice queen' was giggling like a teenager in her first date.

After a quick peck, she got up form bed and when into the bathroom to change into her silk pj's. She returned to her bedroom to find Mulder under the covers and bare-chested. He throw the covers down on her side to let her in.

Once the lights were off and her head rested on her pillow, he throw an arm over her waist, pulling her back to his chest and kissed her neck from behind.

-"Sweet dreams. I promise I would be here when you wake up"

-"Thank you"

That night both of them had the best rest in their lives. Mulder didn't have any nightmare about Samantha or Scully being taken away. The world seamed to be perfect, or at least their new little world now was.


End file.
